


Reconnecting

by spideymariee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU where Peter and MJ lost touch, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, LIz and MJ live together, MJ & Peter POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymariee/pseuds/spideymariee
Summary: This story is an AU story of course. MJ is 19 and goes to college in New York. She lives with her best friend Liz. One day she is walking around New York and is robbed. Suddenly a red and blue spandex hero swings past.... what will happen next?Each chapter will hopefully be a 2 part of MJ and Peters POV!





	1. Déjà vu - MJ POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrono96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrono96/gifts), [Spideyxdaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyxdaya/gifts).



> Hi everyone!!
> 
> This is my first story and i'm very excited to be finally posting it! This story will have 2 different chapters for one part, i wanted to write both MJ and Peters POV. Also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes i/m not the best with this.. Please leave comments of feedback or questions and Kudos. Thank for clicking this story it means the world and i hope you enjoy! Also this story was inspired by chrono96 because he amazing skill of writing. It made me really want to start writing a story of some kind and i just love her work! & love it! <3

It was the worst day MJ had since. well yesterday. She had her least favourite professors and, Classes all day. MJ had forgot her lunch and money. It was just such a bad day. Once she got home She put her keys down and took some books out of her bag. 

 

“MJ finally your back” screamed Liz.

 

She was super excited to see MJ which confused her so much. “Uhh Liz what’s up? Why do you have that HUGE smile on your face?” MJ said with a confused tone. 

 

“LOOK LOOK” she screamed (again) pointing at the TV. She looks at the TV to see an amazing deal for free “lifetime” supply of food offer. 

 

But it had a catch (like everything). The 400th person to go and buy something won. “Well you better go cause I’m n....” MJ was instantly cut off “please please go MJ you know I can’t” she said with a small wink knowing she is guilt trapping her.

 

“Okay okay I will” MJ rolled her eyes, placed her books down then grabbing the keys. “RUN MJ!!” Liz screamed as she stepped out. MJ then decided to listen to Liz and run for no apparent reason.

 

As she stepped out of the apartment block it was pouring down rain. “Fuck I forgot my umbrella” MJ say out loud. “Fuck it” and she quickly runs through the rain.

 

Rain pours down her tall skinny body soaking her hair and ruining her slightly down makeup making it run down her face. MJ finally made it to the store running in pushing through the people within the shop. She goes to grab anything in front and end up grabbing a packet of Doritos and then grab another 5.

 

As she buys the food and alarm goes off “THE 400TH CUSTOMER HAS WON!!” The store employee repeats over the speaker. “OMG NO SERIOUSLY” MJ screams getting many looks of other annoyed customers around her. 

 

“Fuck off seriously” MJ mumbles to herself thinking about how she wasted her time getting soaking wet EVERYWHERE, ruining her slightly down makeup and spend HER OWN money.

 

This really was the worst day. 

 

As she walked back to the apartment while getting more soaking wet, she saw a man across the street eying her down. MJ yells out to him saying “Take a picture, it will last longer” then walking off rolling her eyes so far back into her head. As she continues to walk home, the man sneakily, crosses the road then walking a few meters behind MJ. She turns her head around looking for the man from across the road and jumps a little as she realised he was gone.

 

MJ then begins a slight jog being mindful of the wet path around. Suddenly within a second her bag was being snatched from her side as he runs of “Hey!! That’s mine you asshole” she screams quickly chasing after him.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” she mumbles. That bag has her money, phone, and her books. her Books!!! 

 

“Help someone please?!” MJ screams. As she MJ starts to lose her breath “no no no” she groans then suddenly out of nowhere is swept off her feet. “AHHH WHAT THE HELL” she screams pushing and pulling on the unknown being holding her. She opens her eyes and looks “oh my god, Spider-Man ? Whattt are you doing” she looks at him eyes wide open.

 

As he begins to speak she points “there that’s him please get him!!” She yells to him with her head down. “It’s Okay Ms I’ve got him, let me put you down over here” he quickly says acting all cocky.

 

“Please hurry, like now!!?” She demands. “hold on, your bossing Spider-Man around? That’s very brave of you Ms” He said putting her down and still had that cocky voice. 

 

“Well isn’t it your job? To save people and help them?” She stands with her arms crossed looking really pissed now. 

 

“Okay sure but if I’m helping you, a pretty lady-“instantly cut off by MJ “stop I don’t want to hear the rest. Just please get my bag I’m sick of standing in this rain!”

 

Mj is now getting annoyed and really angry at this so called ‘Hero’ Then in an instant he is gone. 

 

As soon as MJ realised Spider-Man had disappeared she twisted and twirl her body around looking at which direction he went. She thought about how good of a story this would be for her journalism class (since it’s what she is majoring in college) then remembered how her phone and books were in her bag “shit” she mumbles.

 

As she waits for Spider-Man to return which feels like forever. So, she starts to get more and more worried so she uses this technique ‘what if’ apparently it’s meant to help so why not. 

 

“What if I get my bag back mm but what if I don’t, what if my bag is gone, what if Spider-Man doesn’t find it, what if anything and everything bad possible happens” MJ says to herself. Yeh that’s when she realised thinking about the ‘what ifs’ in this situation was a bad idea.

 

She sat on the roof also still soaking wet and since it was getting late freezing her ass off. At least the rain had stopped she thought. “Ms...” a little voice says. She instantly stands up turning around. “Spider-Man thank god your back I’ve been waiting for ages and I’ve been so-“he cuts her off this time.

 

“well I have some bad news and good news “he moves closer to MJ “no no no I can’t believe this your meant to be-“ he cuts her off again then make her glare at him. “Shut up, will you? You don’t even know what I’m going to say” he rolls his eyes. “Well first off you have some guts to say that and second I do” she smiles at him knowing that he probably has some cheeky smile underneath that mask. 

 

“Do you?” He goes along with her thoughts “yep so stop thinking you’re so smart” MJ says crossing her arms and leaning her hips.

 

“haha okay then... I guess you don’t want this back?” Holding up her back in one hand and his other hand taking place on his hip.

 

“But you said bad news?” She stands there shocked “and good” he quickly reply’s back. MJ takes a few steps towards him and reaches for her bag. Spider-Man then steps back bag still in his hand “well are you going to give me my bag?” She questions taking another step forward. 

 

When MJ took this one small step near him she felt like she knew him. Her heart started pounding out of her chest. She questioned this too herself a million times before she knew that the feeling was also mutual as his heart beat speed up. See MJ is very observant. 

 

She isn’t some creep, but her senses are strong. She also has a very, very good memory that’s how she knew she felt some dejavu. But how can one step make her feel some sort of attraction to a complete stranger who is coincidently a superhero.

 

“Well you have to be nice, and then I will hand it over” he said MJ knew he was just too up himself and she decided to take one smaller step, so she was touching his toned and muscly body.

 

She felt his heart beat even more than before.

 

“Okay okay okay, here” he quickly gives her bag back and takes a step away from her. “what’s wrong I thought I had to be nice?” MJ smirks “uh... it’s fine.” he says.

 

MJ can tell that her getting close to him made him feel well ‘excited’ and maybe because he is also a honry teenage boy but beside that she was a girl who was reasonably good looking, and she almost felt him up. But then again MJ could have made that up all in her head.

 

“No Karen, stop shh-“Peter said looking like an idiot. “What?” MJ said lifting her right eyebrow.

 

“Shit sorry I was talking to my AI in my suit which I call Karen and She says things to me all the time asking or telling me- “peter was rambling on saying as many words as possible. 

 

“woah hold on. What did she say” MJ said taking a step forward lift her chest at the same time, Spider-Man’s body movement gave away his thoughts. MJ knew what she was doing was cruel. But what more of a reason to continue.

 

“Um nothing, like nothing important” He finally replied this time trying not to say anything. “Mmm... I’m not sure about that... why don’t you just tell me” MJ says in a very sexual tone.

 

She didn’t even think Spider-Man was that easy to fool around with, again the feeling of knowing him got stronger every minute.

 

“Uh it’s personal stuff so yeh... I can’t say sorry!” He thought he had this in the bag. MJ was getting a little annoyed that he was taking his time to budge, maybe she had to do something else... MJ takes in a breath walking closer to him. 

 

Spider-Man tilted his head in confusion. Another step towards him she went. They were touching bodies again. She lifts her hand to below his jaw. Grabbing hold of the thin piece of fabric of the mask.

 

“Oh so you’re not going to tell me that Karen, was offering to help you with that little guy?” “I gotta go Ms” He quickly says letting her hand fall off him then pulling away jumping on the building ledge. 

 

“you’re going to ruin my fun? “She frowned her eyebrows. He groans “Fun that’s not fun, you were trying to make me—” she laughs “make you what?” MJ takes a step forward.

 

“Okay MJ-“he stops himself “shit shit shit” he mumbles under his breath. “Excuse me? What did you say” MJ said shocked. She basically jumped off the building after hearing her name. 

 

She was onto him and this just made it clearer that she knew him or he knew her.” Uh nothing Sorry Ms but I gotta go” He mumbles pointing out into the city. At this point she was ready to go home as well but then had the feeling of wanting to find out more about this ‘Spider-man’s’ identity.

 

But she thought against it and decided otherwise. “um but what about putting me down...?” MJ says knowing she was going to miss the feel of his muscular body near her. 

 

It was like he thought she could fly down of something. There was something that was completely distracting him still. MJ glared at him looking at his body in that tight red and blue suit. 

 

“Oh yes sorry I will take you down quickly” he says then grabbing her waist. MJ wraps her arms around his neck and waist. “hold on” he says through the mask. He went all tense as he swung around the buildings. MJ gripped onto him tightly because she wasn’t falling out of his arms. She practically made him bleed as her fingers dug into his back. This feeling of being close to him made her go crazy. 

 

“Okay her you go Ms” he said in sad tone also lowering her down in an alley way. “what?!.. a new landing spot” MJ said whilst turning around looking that the gross dumpsters and Rubbish around. 

 

“no problem only taking you to your friends!” He said then laughing at his own stupid joke. “Haha yes so funny” MJ rolled her eyes. She was gonna miss his horrible jokes. 

 

“well I better be off, still gotta fight some crime” he said and just as he was about to shoot his web to swing up the building. “I hope we meet again Spider-Man” MJ said to him and it was the first nice thing she said in ages. Like why him and a stranger. Well she knew but was trying not to admit to herself with so much force. 

 

“yes, I hope so too” he said then disappearing above the building. As MJ walked home she recalled everything that had happened. It was the only thing on her mind. She so desperately wished she knew his true identity. MJ was trying to picture him with all the guys she went to high school with she thought about Ned, Flash, Harry. “who else” she mumbled looking at the ground walking.

 

She looked up around the streets walking and then “Peter Parker!” she said a bit too loud. How did she not think of him before but wait she thought about his personality. 

 

“Pff no” she said under her breath. It couldn’t be him he is too quiet and secretive and wait maybe it was him. That could explain why he was either late, never there and left early from everything. MJ’s brain was going crazy, but Peter was her top idea but then why after all these years would he take the time to try and talk to her. 

 

MJ was literally the rudest person in high school too him (only cause he was annoying and maybe she had a tiny crush). hopefully the trip home won’t go for much longer. 

 

As MJ walked into her apartment she was treated by Liz waiting in front of the TV for something to happen “hey MJ, I saw you on TV and also what took you so long?” She questioned MJ still facing the TV.

 

as she turned she knew Liz would freak but she didn’t care. “well... it’s a long story but .... I might have a really small, like very small crush on Spider-Man” MJ says as if it was the first crush she had ever had. Liz turns her whole body around her jaw dropped to the ground staring at MJ now blushed red cheeks. “MJ WHAT THE HELL” Liz screams.


	2. The Note - Peters POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not posting in ages, I just have been busy and until the other day my friend convinced me to continue this story. So enjoy! and please remember I'm not a pro writer I just do this for fun! :)

During these few minutes with MJ Peter was amazed at how she was just so interactive with him, A person?!. Cause when they were in high school (also still in College) she was so closed off and always in a book.

 

Probably why he knew she needed her bag so desperately cause of those billions of books within it. He decided to tease her with this even though she would probably kill him.

 

Like out of the many few who would get close enough to kill him. MJ is right up on that list. But he was Spider-Man right now. 

 

 And well MJ didn’t know that a nerd was under that red and blue suit which gave him a lot of confidence.

 

So he wasn’t as scared ( well he just kept telling himself that). Peter said a few cocky lines to MJ who took to heart so she just fired back at him anyway. Once she looked worked up (and really annoyed) he then disappeared.

 

  Peter was feeling pretty confident that he would be able to get her bag back. Even though the robber was probably miles away. 

 

-BANG- Instantly Peter jumps up looking around for the direction of the sound. “I’ve got ya now” Peter mumbles to himself. As he shoots his webs swinging off the sides of buildings he quickly catches up to the robber. 

 

Now he was in sight it should be a breeze. “Karen, run a background check on this guy please,” he says all in one go. “Sure Peter” Karen reply’s simply. “Peter, there are no criminal records found or any records found,” Karen says. 

 

“Whatt?” Peter is cut off.“ Sorry if you misheard I said-“ Karen says. “ no no Karen I meant whattt how is that possible” Peter says with a sigh.

 

“ sorry Peter, My database doesn’t recognise this man,” Karen says simply. Peter let’s out a huge sigh. “Well I guess I’m doing this old school aye, Karen,” He says trying to be funny. 

 

 Peter you crack me up” Karen replied. That gave him some more confidence even if he is talking to an AI in his suit. 

 

The Robber was on a mission. A mission to lose some dumb superhero off his back. But Peter was determined to get MJ's bag back. 

 

 As Peter swings around chasing this guy all he can think about it MJ how much she has changed and how much she has not. 

 

All these little things he loved about her not so many years ago are all coming back to him. Peter never had the courage to say anything and then it was too late. Both were moving on with their lives.

 

 Peter going to NYU for Science and Maths whilst also getting promoted to a spot on the Avengers( he gets to help Tony with most of his amazing projects).

 

 MJ well Peter knew she was going off to do some journalism course but he never found out where.

 

"Peter?' said Karen "Yes, I'm Here Sorry Karen i... um was just distracted" he quickly replied still with MJ in his thoughts. "The Robber went the opposite way of you and is gaining speed," Karen said.

 

  "What how I just had him??" Peter sighed "You seemed to be distracted as you mention before, and you took a few wrong turns!" Says Karen

 

Once Peter finally catches up to him trapping him into a dead end. "What's up buddy!" says a quirky Peter.

 

  "So I don't know if you heard but... stealing things is wrong" Peter starts walking closer. "Sooo can you please return that bag to me ?" Peter stops holding a hand out "It's not yours" the robber snares.

 

" I found it so why can't I keep it" he stares. "Because it doesn't belong to you!" Peter starts taking small steps at a time. "Oh okay then" Peter crosses his arms. "well buddy, we could either do this the very short and simple easy way or the hard way?" Peter stops just a few metres away from the guy.

 

The guy moving his hand out of his pocket with more than just his hand.-BANG- The robber shoots the gun at Peter who dodges it with his quick reflects.

 

  -BANG- Shooting again to distract hero while he throws away the bag to the ground then starts running up to Peter kicking him right in the chest.

 

It sent Peter flying back and in shock of the pain, some little Kick gave him. He quickly got back up Shooting his webs around his legs.

 

  The robber fell to the ground as did the gun hit with great force letting out a bullet which Peter dodged but it flew out onto the street. 

 

Screams came from outside the alleyway and Peters' heart dropped. "Shit" he mumbled to himself. Quickly webbing the Robber up onto the wall then running outside to help the screaming person. he glances back seeing a vindictive evil smile on the man laughing at the hero.

 

Peter ran across the street to see a young woman lying on the ground blood pouring out of her. she was shot in the stomach. People surrounded her just as Peter arrived he then asks her to hold on tight since it would be easier to take her to the hospital by himself. 

 

Once he arrived she was falling unconscious and he was covered in blood luckily his suit didn't stain but he could feel it and it didn't feel nice.

 

"Sh-she- was shot" Peter stumbled on his words his breath shaky and heavy. "Its okay we have got her now" Replied the doctor "thank you for all your help" replied a nurse and off he was. 

 

 Peter quickly swung back to the alleyway to get the man and MJs back.

 

"Oh, shit" he sighed. He has been gone for ages oh no she is probably really angry now oh dammit. He thought that MJ would be super pissed because he left her up on a huge building and no food, books, water, phone or anything. 

 

As he arrived back to the alleyway he stood in shock. 

 

Webs where hanging off the wall ripped, torn and a note. Peter walked up the wall pulled the note off opening it. "Hi Spiderman, I see you let me get away, I left that lovely girls bag here but next time I won't be leaving without you, see I believe in revenge so good luck Parker".

 

He dropped the note who.. could this be Peter has put away hundreds of people over the years.

 

He was scared but not enough to stop him from returning the bag to MJ so he shoved the note in MJs bag quicky then grabbing it and going. 

 

As shoots webs to gain speed he thinks about the note and who it could be he was clueless and it just made him feel worse every second.

 

Once he arrived at the building he stands there for a second "Ms.." He says. MJ instantly stood up coming towards him her face had worried and scared and angry written all over it as she speaks he doesn't listen "Well I have some good news and bad news" he cuts her off moving closer. 

 

Her faced completely dropped. "No no no no I can't believe this you're meant to be-" he cuts her off again and is startled by her deathly glare "SHut up, will you? you don't even know what I'm going to say" he stands there rolling his eyes.

 

"Well first off you have some guts to say that and second I do” MJ smiles the biggest Peter has ever seen and it makes him smile so big even under the mask. “Do you?” Peter goes along with her thoughts

 

“yep so stop thinking you’re so smart,” MJ says crossing her arms and leaning her hips.

 

Peter only wished she could see her face in a second. "Oh okay well, then I'm guessing you don't want this?" Peter laughed holding the bag up. she was shocked "But ..uh-uhm you said you bad news..?" MJ looked up at him. "and good" Peter replies quickly.

 

MJ takes a few steps towards him and reaches for her bag. Peter then steps back bag still in his hand “well are you going to give me my bag?” She questions taking another step forward. 

 

When MJ took this one small step near him, Well peter nearly exploded literally. Her heart started pounding, his was already pounding... a lot.

 

He felt the attraction to her as the same attraction as in high school it never changed. Peter still loved her but she didn't love him nor would she ever he thought. “Well you have to be nice, and then I will hand it over,” Peter said. 

 

Peter was feeling more confident than ever until she took a step that lead to their bodies touching.

 

Her tall body up against his, her small body shape up against his, okay no this has to stop before something happens that Peter doesn't want to happen. 

 

His heart was beating so fast and then he cracked he couldn't do this without actually exploding.

 

“Okay okay okay, here” he quickly gives her bag back and takes a step away from her. “what’s wrong I thought I had to be nice?” MJ smirks “Uh... it’s fine.” Peter says.

 

He is still a teenager nearly adult but this never happens. The attraction towards MJ is like none other and he was so nervous and excited by seeing her he didn't want to embarrass himself so he stopped before things got weird.

 

"Peter would you like me to help with the almost boner happening Tony instaled a -" Karen said then Peter cut her off “No Karen, stop shh-“ Peter said looking like an idiot. 

 

  “What?” MJ said lifting her right eyebrow.

 

“Shit sorry I was talking to my AI in my suit which I call Karen and She says things to me all the time asking or telling me- “Peter was rambling on saying as many words as possible. 

 

“Woah hold on. What did she say” MJ said taking a step forward lifting her chest at the same time, Peter took note of that and he shouldn't of.

 

Mj smirked and he knew she knew what had happened and she smiled big and bright. “Um, nothing, like nothing important” Peter finally replied this time trying not to say anything else.

 

“Mmm... I’m not sure about that... why don’t you just tell me?” MJ says in a very sexual tone.

 

Peter knew MJ was like this and she wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted. and what he wanted was her but you can't have everything right? “Uh, it’s personal stuff so yeh... I can’t say sorry like superhero things you know?!" Peter had no idea what to so he made up bullshit to try to leave.

 

MJ takes in a breath walking closer to him. He tilted his head in confusion as another step towards him she went.

 

They were touching bodies again. Peters mind and body were going crazy he didn't know what to do. She lifts her hand to below his jaw. Grabbing hold of the thin piece of fabric of the mask. 

 

Peter was going to give in this is what he always wanted MJ kissing him, loving him.

 

“Oh, so you’re not going to tell me that Karen, was offering to help you with that little guy?”But he stopped her it felt too wrong to do this especially when she didn't know some high school nerd was underneath that mask.

 

“uh- I gotta go Ms” He quickly says letting her hand fall off him then pulling away jumping on the building ledge. “you’re going to ruin my fun? “She frowned her eyebrows. 

 

He groaned “Fun that’s not fun, you were trying to make me—” she laughs “make you what?” MJ takes a step forward.

 

“Okay MJ-" he stops himself “shit shit shit” Peter mumbles under his breath. “Excuse me? What did you say” MJ said shocked? She basically jumped off the building after hearing her name. 

 

"Uh, nothing Sorry Ms but I gotta go” He mumbles pointing out into the city.

 

At this point, MJ probably knew it was Peter like she had suspicions in high school but never said anything. “um but what about putting me down...?” MJ says. He was so distracted he almost forgot they were on top of a building.

 

She glared at him weirdly and he walked over to her.

 

“Oh yes sorry I will take you down quickly,” he says then grabbing her waist. MJ wraps her arms around his neck and waist. “hold on” Peter says through the mask. He went all tense as he swung around the buildings.

 

MJ gripped onto him tightly. She practically made him bleed as her fingers dug into his back. This feeling was making Peter go crazy. “Okay here you go Ms,” he said in sad tone also lowering her down in an alleyway.

 

“what?!.. a new landing spot,” MJ said whilst turning around looking that the gross dumpsters and Rubbish around. “no problem only taking you to your friends!” Peter said then laughing at his own stupid joke. 

 

Peter knew he wasn't funny but he tried “Haha yes so funny” MJ rolled her eyes.

 

“well I better be off, still gotta fight some crime,” he said and just as he was about to shoot his web to swing up the building. “I hope we meet again Spider-Man,” MJ said smiling. 

 

he looked back at her smiling so much "Me too" Then he swung off. Later that night he returned to his apartment being greeted by a sleepy Ned. He walked into his room taking his things out of his bag and placing his suit on his chair.

 

He thought about MJ and everything that happened. Until it hit him He left that note in her bag from the robber with HIS name on it. "Holy shit" Peter yelled.


End file.
